1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to corrugated fiberboard, and more particularly to a double-wall or triple-wall corrugated fiberboard wherein the corrugations of at least one layer run longitudinally, while the corrugations of the other layers run transversely. A method and apparatus for making such a product is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pre-filling search of patentability was made on the present invention, and the following patents were found:
______________________________________ Date Patentee No. ______________________________________ (Australian) 221,347 1924 C. H. Crowell 1,504,218 1936 E. Rudin et al. 2,054,867 1939 J. E. Kieffer 2,177,490 1956 S. Goldstein et al. 2,759,523 1957 A. E. Carlson 2,780,572 1960 S. Goldstein 2,949,151 1961 H. R. Anderson 2,985,553 1962 C. I. Elliott 3,036,752 1963 R. Z. Hollenback 3,112,184 1966 S. Goldstein et al. 3,290,205 1969 K. Wandel 3,449,517 ______________________________________
Most of the above-listed references disclose some type of corrugated fiberboard, and thus are believed relevant to the examination of the present application, although it is my opinion that none of them disclose the particular construction used in my invention.
Furthermore, particular attention is called to U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,218, issued Aug. 12, 1924, to C. H. Crowell. It is believed that the method disclosed in Crowell is the closest piece of prior art of which I am aware concerning the method of making my improved corrugated fiberboard product.